This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the presently described embodiments. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In order to meet consumer and industrial demand for natural resources, companies often invest significant amounts of time and money in finding and extracting oil, natural gas, and other subterranean resources from the earth. Particularly, once a desired subterranean resource such as oil or natural gas is discovered, drilling and production systems are often employed to access and extract the resource. These systems may be located onshore or offshore depending on the location of a desired resource.
Further, such systems generally include a wellhead assembly through which the resource is accessed or extracted. These wellhead assemblies may include a wide variety of components, such as various casings, valves, sealing assemblies, fluid conduits, and the like, that control drilling or production operations. Various tools can be run into wells through the wellhead assemblies for formation evaluation or sampling. In some instances, such tools are lowered into wells by cables or tubulars, such as wireline cables or coiled tubing. Preventers, stuffing boxes, or other sealing assemblies can be used to seal about cables or tubulars as they are run into or pulled from wells.